


Show

by haganenoheichou



Series: NSFW Eruri Week 2016 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Day Four: Foreplay, Exhibitionism, Foreplay, Levi is a tease, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Eruri Week 2016, Voyeurism, coarse language, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi prefers his foreplay hands-off. NSFW Eruri Week Day Four: Foreplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Rosalyn for giving me this idea!

“You look very pretty from this angle, you know?”

“Stop this nonsense and untie me.”

Levi cocked his head to the side, inspecting his captive with a grin on his face. He sat in Erwin’s regal chair, having thrown himself into it, a picture of nonchalance, right after he had finished tying his Commander to his very own office table.

“I don’t think I will,” he replied, propping his chin up with his hand and surveying the man in front of him, all stretched out over his own tabletop, his limbs securely attached to the legs of the table with Levi’s uniform leather straps. He’d made sure Erwin, even with his monumental strength, would have a hard time escaping.

“Levi, this is totally inappropriate-,”

“Oh?” The smaller man leaned forward, watching Erwin struggle as if he were a particularly interesting new species of animal. “You fucking me in the stables was appropriate, then, and this is not?”

“Levi-,”

“Don’t give me that look, shitty eyebrows,” Levi said, folding his arms across his chest and watching Erwin tug on the restraints more. “You know I won’t do things I don’t want to do. And right now, I don’t want to let you go.”

“Why are you doing this?” Erwin asked, frowning at the dark-haired man who simply shrugged.

“I figured our sex life needed a change. And you’re way too gullible. Put two and two together, and you have one Commander of the Survey Corps, tied to his desk with his cock out.”

Said cock was painfully hard – despite the situation. Or perhaps, _because_ of it. Levi was thoroughly amused. Erwin was not amused in the slightest.

“Now, what am I going to do with you? That’s another question. You see, I’m not a strategist like you are,” Levi purred, standing up and leaning over Erwin’s bared chest. He looked at the blond’s chest curiously. His fingers played with Erwin’s right nipple, making the man hiss. Levi seemed delighted by the development. “I guess I’ll just improvise.”

“Levi-,”

“No, Erwin. I made up my mind. Give me this,” Levi said firmly. Their eyes met. Erwin found himself incapable of refusal.

“A-All right.”

An almost childish smile crossed Levi’s lips as he plopped back down into Erwin’s chair, wiggling excitedly. He undid his own pants quickly, exposing his cock as well, and took it into his hand, swinging one legs over the armrest to give Erwin a good view of what he was doing. The Commander gulped, his knees trembling finely.

“I think I’ll just jerk off to you,” Levi informed him casually, stroking himself without hurry. “Since you’re never still long enough for me to admire you properly.”

Erwin lifted an eyebrow. “You want to admire me?”

“You’re fucking hot and you know it, loser,” Levi said, leaning back against the chair and speeding up his ministrations. Erwin chuckled, his deep voice sending shivers down Levi’s spine.

The younger man got himself hard within seconds – and then pressed two fingers into Erwin’s mouth, leaning over the side of the desk. “Get them wet.”

Erwin sucked on the digits obediently, extremely eager to see the show Levi was putting on for him – even though he was the one on display, helpless and tugging on the restraints that pinned him down to the hard wooden table.

Satisfied with the degree of wetness, Levi pulled his fingers out of Erwin’s mouth with a pop and sat back down, spreading his legs and hooking them over the sides of the chair. Erwin’s cock gave a jolt when he saw the younger man wiggle into place before pressing his fingers against his entrance, eyes intent on Erwin’s face.

“You’re killing me,” the Commander whispered hoarsely and Levi only grinned back at him, his two fingers buried to the second knuckle. He scissored them none-too-gently, and threw his head back when he felt his internal muscles give way to the intrusion.

“You like watching me like this,” he said, fucking himself with his own hand as his other gripped his cock tightly. “I remember when you peeped in the shower, Erwin. Don’t you?”

The blond groaned. Levi was never going to let him live that down.

“No shame in it,” Levi said, stifling a moan when his fingers found his prostate, making him shiver with delight. Erwin gulped. “It all worked out for you in the end, didn’t it?”

“Y-Yes,” the blond replied, eyes fixed on the erotic image that was probably going to be burnt into the insides of his eyelids for decades to come. Levi knew what he was doing – and the effect it had on his Commander, so he continued, finally opening his eyes and smirking when he saw Erwin’s cock weep.

“People think… you’re so… disciplined,” he panted, speeding up his movements. Erwin bit his lip. “That you have all the self-control in the world.”

“They’re wrong,” Erwin replied hoarsely. “I… I don’t. Not… always.”

“Neither do I,” Levi said. Erwin’s face took on a hopeful expression. “But I have enough to do this… just this once, Erwin, I wanna have more self-control than you.”

Erwin’s frustration was thick in the air.

“Levi, I need-,”

“I don’t give a shit what you need. I want you to watch me,” Levi replied harshly, fucking himself with three fingers now, thrusting in earnest, nipples hard, cock pretty and pink, eyes half-shut in pleasure of being watched.

“Levi, please-,”

“You’re such a polite little boy, Erwin,” Levi whispered, shaking in his seat. “Such a gentleman… Such good manners…”

“Levi, fuck-,”

“Oh-ho!” Levi let out a delighted little giggle that seemed completely out of place. Levi didn’t _giggle_. Then again, he didn’t usually tie up his direct superior either. “Kitty has claws.”

It was kind of ridiculous, calling Erwin _kitty_. It was ridiculous to think that the Commander wouldn’t take revenge after this little rendezvous. But that would happen later.

“You’re mine,” Levi hissed, standing up shakily and leaning against the edge of the desk. His breath tickled Erwin’s belly as he spoke. “Mine.”

“Levi-,”

“Say it and I’ll untie you.”

“Levi-,”

“Erwin, I’m gonna come without you,” Levi warned, barely capable of standing up anymore. Blue eyes looked at him, wide with surprise and arousal. But Erwin didn’t say a word – so proud. So selfish.

“I cannot do that, Levi.”

“Suit yourself.”

When Levi came, he made it a point to moan as loud as he could, leaning against the table and flopping on top of Erwin’s stomach when he was done, shaking finely and making a mess of Erwin’s golden skin.

“That was fucking hot,” he purred in satisfaction, reaching out to touch the tip of Erwin’s straining member. The blond hissed.

“Are you going to do anything about this?” He asked, throat dry.

“I wonder.”  


End file.
